


Kokichi Ouma

by LStar



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Idk I got bored, M/M, Oneshot, hes ok and gay now, i cant tag, kokichi ouma growing up, ouma is gay I headcanon this, ouma was a lonely child pls help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: If there was one word to describe 20 year old Kokichi Ouma, it was mischievous. If there was one word to describe him while he was growing up, it'd be lonely. Ouma learns, once going to college, that things can get better, and that it always solely depends on who you surround yourself with.





	Kokichi Ouma

**Author's Note:**

> So, I keep seeing pictures of sad and even bullied Ouma before the Danganronpa game, and decided to write a little about it, while keeping his later facade from the games.

 

Kokichi Ouma. A name that was, quite frankly, easily forgotten amongst Ouma's peers. He was quiet, he was trusting, he was...gay. What more could really be said about the genius little boy?

When Ouma was born, his mother died from the stress of child birth, which left Ouma and his father alone. His father was always out working, which left Ouma alone. He tried being nice with the other kids, but he just...couldn't get along with them. They were rude, they picked on him. And in junior high, he was even beaten up a couple times. Black eye, split lip, bloody nose, bruises all over. And his father never noticed.

No one did.

In his late years of junior high, Ouma had an epiphany. He was gay. And once word somehow got out, he was teased even more. Guys would hurry away from him, call him a freak or a fag. Girls would mutter "at least he's the gay one, not any of the cute ones". Or, something like that. Ouma knew he couldn't let his feelings show. It only encouraged these awful people to continue to hurt him. And yet, he couldn't properly mask his pain.

One day, he went up to his dad and had asked him, "hey, dad? Why do people think it's okay to hurt others for who they are?"

"Because that's the way the world rolls, Kokichi," his father had replied absently, as if only half listening.

Ouma tilted his head to the side. "People at school tease me for being gay, why is that?" he asked another question. This one had Ouma's father tensing up. "What...did you say?" he asked dangerously, his attention fully on him. Ouma stepped back in surprise. "I'm gay, and people at school tease me for-"

A slap.

A shove.

Ouma was down.

"I can't believe it...all I wanted was a perfect family, why is that too much to ask for? First my wife dies giving birth to you...I thought we could have a somewhat normal family...but now you're telling me, you're gay? Why is the earth against me?" His dad sounded devastated. Heartbroken. Ouma reached for him. "Dad..?" he spoke quietly. His dad wheeled on him. "Shut up you little cretin. My son...my son not gay. You're not my son. Get the fuck out of my house!"

Ouma ran out.

He stayed in a run down apartment, paying off his monthly rents by snagging a part-time job at some random cafe.

So, the cycle continued, only this time, Ouma truly felt alone.

When he graduated high school with high honors, nobody laughed, nobody made fun of him, nobody made crude remarks, nobody did anything...bad. They applauded. Even if they were simply only supposed to applaud, it made Ouma feel...accomplished. Like he'd finally done something right. Often time, he wondered, if he were straight, would his dad be proud of him?

Surely yes. Ouma did apply for a prestigious University. And he got in.

There, he roomed with three other guys. Well,  _technically,_ he roomed with one, but the other two were dorm mates. In the college dorms, there were the halls, and doors leading two a tiny hallway, where two bathrooms are, and two more doors. Rooms A and B. It's in _those rooms_ that two guys each (or girls for the girls dorm) stay in.

Ouma roomed with another man, tall with green hair, named Rantaro Amami. His dorm mates were two guys named Shuichi Saihara, and Kaito Momota.

Not wanting a repeat of his life from primary school through high school, Ouma decided to put on a mask. A mask hiding his true feelings. He decided to...over exaggerate things, to put it mildly. He even changed his style from plain neutral colors to....well, everything. He had afew outfits that were simply plain white, but also with a checkered scarf. But, he also had really flashy clothes. Tank tops, bright colored scarves, glitter pants, name it. He had it. He was going to college as a whole new person.

He noticed how he bugged everyone right away, but kept up his nonchalant mischievous mask up. On rare moments he let his mask slip near his, dare he say, friends, everyone would get...concerned. Like they knew he had a mask.

Whether he was playing video games with Kaito, Shuichi, Rantaro, and even newly made friends from just down the hallway Keebo, Kiyo, Gonta and Ryoma, or if he was at a party, drinking a little too much, they still got concerned for him. And it was because of that raw concern that he knew he was cared for, even when everyone would get mad at him. They liked the boisterous gay Ouma, not the quiet little boy in the corner Ouma.

The first to break down his mask was Rantaro. He was out late with Keebo and Ryoma, and Kaito and Shuichi were on a double date with their girlfriends Maki and Kaede, who ironically roomed together. Ouma was alone, where he could truly be himself. He buried his face in his pillow and just stayed there. He didn't cry. He just...laid there, shaking. The stress really got to him. The door suddenly opened and Rantaro came in, pausing when he saw the state his little friend was in.

"Hey...Ouma, are you okay..?" Rantaro sounded slightly hesitant, as if he had only come in briefly to grab something and go. "No," Ouma found himself answering honestly. "What? What's wrong?" Rantaro asked, sounding concerned. Ouma, realizing his mistake, sat up with a big grin. "It's a lie!"

"Ouma..."

"Go have fun, I was just falling asleep until you walked in!" Ouma pouted. But instead of taking his advice like someone like Kaito would have, Rantaro enveloped him in a hug. "Don't lie to me...Kokichi."

Ouma froze.

"I know how you are. And I know this is who you truly are. Please, don't pretend to be someone else for me. Okay?"

Ouma, stunned and touched, only nodded.

As time went on, the two got closer, and eventually, began dating.

On Ouma's 20th birthday, Rantaro did something for him that no one else ever had before.

He threw him a party.

All of his friends were there, baring gifts. Shuichi, Kaito, Kaede, Maki, Keebo, Ryoma, Gonta, Kirumi, Tenko, Himiko, Angie, Miu, Kiyo, and of course, Rantaro.

Ouma blinked when he came into his room, only to find all of his friends jumping up and yelling the classic 'surprise'. Balloons, streamers, everything was there. Even cake and pizza! Homemade pizza, courtesy of Kirumi. And the cake was handmade by Kirumi as well, which, after tasting the cake, prompted Ouma to beg Kirumi to be his mom.

Ouma had gotten many things. An awesome scarf, new shoes, a toy helicopter, a book, and so much more. Hell, even Tenko had brought him a present...sorta. She slapped him in the face and declared it was his Birthday Slap. Perfect for a "degenerate male such as himself".

Rantaro had even given him a Kings Crown. Not a real one, obviously, but it still made Ouma feel special. Miu's present...well, let's just say it ended with Ouma calmly stating that her stuff was too small for him and Rantaro, disgusting everyone else with the TMI. Which, sparked an argument. Ouma cared for Miu, but he loved riling her up too. He couldn't, however, understand how Keebo could stand her and how kinky she was.

By the end of the day, Ouma was...happy. He was surrounded by friends who, despite their frequent annoyances with him, cared about him. He shed afew tears when thanking them, which they dismissed as him lying. For old times sake, he went with it.

Only by the end of the night, while being held by Rantaro (he was _much_ bigger than him anyway), that Ouma realized Rantaro had known he was being sincere when thanking them. But, for everyone to have remembered his birthday, and to know what he likes. It was an...amazing feeling, he just wanted to bask in it and their attention.

Kokichi Ouma...the name, quite frankly, no one can forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah uhhh this is my first Danganronpa fic, so, this really sucks. Obviously, we don't know what his life was like, and people don't give him enough love. I mean, yeah, he ain't a fucking cinnamon roll, but he isn't a bad person.


End file.
